


Book Commentary: Witch Child

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [62]
Category: Witch Child Duology
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: Witch Child

  * OK, this supposed to be a long-lost diary-thing known as the Mary Papers. OK.
  * This Alison lady’s some editor who published the entries after they were found hidden in a quilt.



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
